Out of the City
by earofbunny
Summary: They needed a break, far from NY. BA - of course. Please RR. Chapter 6 is up! Thank you for the reviews!
1. Mothers

_**My second CI-fic. I think I'm hopelessly BA-shipper. Read and review!  
"****i've read fanfic and i'm gonna tell u the truth...u got me. i'm so excited 'bout the rest of it. feel like a kid who was told that santa is about to come any minute. u whet my imagination. i can't even sit on the chair keep jumping. now i know what i'm gonna think 'bout during the nite. no sleep for me. again." - That comment made my heart melt :-) **_

* * *

**Out of the City**

**1. Mothers**

Alex was pacing. It was a thing that she didn't do usually. Now she couldn't help but walking round in her living-room. The last two weeks were hard for Bobby and her. It was Tuesday and they had to wait for the results of Goren's psych-test 'till next Monday.

Ross told to Alex to take the hall week of, and she did. She knew that she needs a break but didn't know how to relax.

In the very moment when she settled down on the couch, the phone rang.

'Eames'

'Hey, Sweetie'

'Mom! How are you?'

'Good. And how are you?'

'Well, not so good.'

'I thought that. And that's why I called you.'

'Really? Do you have an idea how to make me feel better?'

'I think I do. You know we have that cabin in Maine.'

'Yeah. Aaaand?'

'I think you could spend there a few days. There are no crimes and people. Only you and the nature.'

'Well… It would be great, Mom. But I don't want to go there alone.'

'Take your partner with you.'

'Bobby?'

'He is your partner, isn't he?'

'Yes, he is, but…'

'Did you have fight?'

'No, not. Thank God, not… Just… You know how he is.'

'I don't know him too well, Alexandra, but I know that you care about him and that you two are great together. You and Bobby – you have hard times behind and you have to spend some time together, outside the work.'

Alex couldn't answer. She knew that her mother was right and her relationship with Bobby was better than it was two months ago, so it wasn't impossible to take him to this trip, but she has doubts. What if Bobby doesn't want to come – she couldn't leave him here. She would be very worried. He was looking for his nephew. And that damn test... He also needed a break but he couldn't just shut down his brain, get out of the city and relax.

'Sweetie, are you there?'

'Sorry mom. I was just thinking.'

'You do too much thinking.'

'Yeah, like Bobby.' – She smiled a little.

'So, what's your decision?'

'If Bobby would come with me, we'll go.'

'He would.'

Alex sighed.

'I hope. Bye mom! Love you! And thank you!'

'You're welcome. Love you too, honey. Bye.'


	2. Partners

**2. Partners**

There was a light knock on the door.

Bobby was lying on the couch and watched the History Channel. He didn't know what the film is about – his mind was very far. Donny, Tate, his mother, Frank… Alex…

Alex opened the door with her spare key.

'Bobby?'

Goren woke up from his thoughts and jumped up. He spun toward the door and saw his partner smiling at him.

'Eames! Hi'

'Hi. How are you?'

Bobby didn't respond.

'Sorry. It was a stupid question.'

He smiled a little.

'You never ask stupid questions.'

Alex blushed slightly.

'How can I help you?'

'I'm the one who can help YOU.'

'But you helped me already with…'

Alex took a few steps closer to Bobby.

'No, let me finish. I have my week off and my mom told me to spend a few days in my parents' cabin in Maine.'

'That's a great idea.'

'It is, but I don't want to go there alone. So I thought that… maybe… you could come with me.'

'Eames… Alex it's nice…'

'Bobby, listen. You need also some time out of the city. I know that you're looking for Donny but you are exhausted. You look like hell and you are not a machine or robot. You have to stop. Just a few days…'

He couldn't say anything. He stared at her and saw that she wants him so much to join her.

Alex neared him; she was only one step far from him.

'Please Bobby. Do it for me and for yourself.'

He sighed.

'Alright. I go.'

Alex had a wide smile on her face.

'I promise it would be great! Now, I have to go to buy a few things and food for the trip. The start is Thursday at 8 o'clock. I'll pick you up.'

He was looking in her eyes with his boyish smile.

'I'll be waiting for you.'

That makes her blush.

'I hope so.'

* * *

_**Please, visit my LO:CI-fanblog and be interactive! The link is in my profile. **_


	3. Stops

**3. Stops**

They drove in a comfortably silence for half an hour. None of them wanted to speak about what they felt.

Bobby was exhausted and worried about Donny, and he blamed himself for the chaos in the office after the Tate-incident. Eames and Ross helped him and they are now in trouble.

Alex was worried about Bobby. She knew that he blames himself about what happened in the corrections and about the investigation in the squad.

The voices of some soft music filled the car. Eames was concentrating on the road and Bobby was concentrating on… her. He found her amazing. She was his rock. Alex felt his eyes on herself. She smiled a little.

'Penny for your thoughts, Bobby.'

Goren blushed a little.

'I just… I… I'm glad to be here. I mean with you. We… need this.'

She flashed a wonderful smile.

'I'm glad to be here too.'

They fell in silence. With a fast move Alex pulled over and stopped the car. Bobby eyed her. She looked on the wheel.

'Listen, I don't know what we were doing for three days. I didn't plan it. So it could be a little bit awkward. The only thing I know that we have to talk. About what happened. To you, to me, to us. I… feel that… something changed between us and I don't say that it is wrong. But we need to clear it. I have to know what emotions you have and vice versa. And I think that this trip could be a therapy for us.' She sighed. 'Well if you think that you don't want to do this, tell me and we're going back to the city.'

Hesitantly he reached out for her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him. Bobby smiled.

'As I said I'm glad to be here. I know why we are taking this trip and it was a great idea. You don't have to be scared, Alex. We'll be fine.' His voice was low and soft.

Alex relaxed, leaned back on the seat and started the engine.

'I think we have a cabin waiting for us!'

* * *

_**I know, it's short... The next chapter will be longer, I promise. **_


	4. Arrives

**4. Arrives**

The cabin was found not to far from the ocean. The small house was protected by some trees and bushes.

It was late afternoon when the two detectives arrived. They grabbed their packages and Alex led the way. They went through the front door into the living-room. It wasn't big but looked very nice with a fireplace and a comfortable couch in front of it. To the right were the kitchen and the bathroom, and on the other side of the room the door of the bedroom.

Yes, there was only one bedroom. _Oh, shit_ – thought Alex. She forgot that there weren't any guest rooms. She stopped and looked at Goren.

'Bobby?'

'Yes?' – he looked around in the house.

'I forgot something… There's umm only one bedroom, so…'- she couldn't carry on.

Bobby looked out for words.

'Oh… Umm then I'll take the couch. It's ok, no… no problem.' – he smiled.

'The couch? Bobby we came here to… relax. This couch is not enough big for you. Well in the whole wide world there isn't any couch that would fit for you… You'll take the bed.'

'Alex, I won't let you take the couch.'

'Fine. I'll take the bed too.' _Did I really say it?_

Bobby couldn't help but stare. _A dream comes true... Stop it, Goren!_

Alex began to ramble.

'I mean that umm bed is umm huge. And not normally huge, umm Goren-way-huge.'

Bobby laughed. He found her sweet.

'Goren, come on, don't embarrass me…'

He stepped closer.

'Sorry.'

'What do you think?'

'It's… ok with me.'

She flashed a smile.

'Good.' She sighed. 'Now let's find place for our stuff and eat. I'm starving.' – she started rummaging.

'You're always starving.'

'Yeah, and I eat a lot but I never grow higher. It's not fair.'

'I like you as you are. Small, tough, pretty and smart.'

She stopped. _Did he say what I've heard?_ She flushed and looked at him.

'Thank you, Bobby.'

'You're welcome.'

* * *

Finishing their meal, Alex took a shower, while Bobby washed up the dishes. When she finished, she stepped out of the bathroom in a light blue top and matching pajama bottoms.

Bobby wanted to say something.

'You're…'_gorgeous_ 'looking good.'

She smiled shyly.

'Umm, there's hot water to you.'

'Good.'

'I'll go and do some reading in bed.'

He nodded and left.

* * *

She went in to the bedroom. Thanks to the other fireplace, the air was warm. The king sized bed was in the middle of the room, right to the door. Alex climbed in. She didn't know which size to choose so she settled in the centre, grabbed her book and began to read.

After twenty minutes she heard Bobby coming.

She was nervous. She didn't want to accept it but it was true. In the same bed with him nobody else around… She was afraid and happy in the same time.

Bobby came in. He wore a navy blue t-shirt and black sweatpants.

_Oh, my God. He is so hot!_

'Is there any problem, Eames?'

Alex coughed.

'No, why?'

'Nothing. Just you looked so funny at me.'

'Umm, I'm exhausted. Maybe that was the cause.'

'I see.' He didn't believe her. He knew what he saw on her face and it wasn't exhaustion…

'Which side of the bed do you prefer?'

'I'll take what I get. It's your choice.'

'Hmm. I take the left side.'

She climbed on the left side of the bed and he on the right. She took away her book, Bobby turned off the lights and they lied down.

'It's so quiet here'- she said.

'Yeah. The city never sleeps and always makes sounds.' He stopped. 'It's nice to be here. Thank you for inviting me. I think it will be a real healing process for me.'

'For both of us.'

He sighed.

'Good night, Alex!'

'Good night!

In a few minutes, they fell asleep.

* * *

_**I hope, you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter.**_

_**Please RR and visit my LO:CI fanblog too. The link is in my profile. Thank you! e-o-b**_


	5. Mornings

**5. Mornings**

_I haven't slept so deep since… I don't know when. _

_This bed is so comfy. _

_Wait a minute this isn't my bed! Where am I? Please, not a one-night stand! I don't want to open my eyes._

_Good, I already remember. I'm at the cabin. With Alex._

_Sweet Alex. _

_She's sleeping. I can hear her breath. She is close to me. _

_I have to see her._

Bobby opened his eyes. Her face was only few inches away. She was so peaceful. _She is so beautiful. _

He couldn't help but look at her. He wanted to touch her, to caress her; to wake her up with making circles with his thumb on her cheeks. He could feel the tension between themselves but he was afraid from the new step in their relationship.

Alex moved a little bit and slowly opened her eyes. She found Bobby staring at her and that made her smile. She looked in his chocolate eyes and felt her heart jump.

'Morning' – said Goren with a shy smile.

'Morning. How did you sleep?'

'Very good.'

'Mmm, me too.'

They lay in silence just looking at the other and thinking about how to carry on.

'Do you know what I feel?'

'Tell me, Bobby.'

'Right know, in this moment, I feel that there aren't any problems in the world and in our lifes. I have the feeling that everything's okay and I don't have anything to worry about.'

'That's what I feel too. And you know what? This weekend we really don't have to worry about anything. We deserve this. To… to spend some time… together.'

Bobby couldn't take it anymore. Slowly he grabbed her hand and held it. His thumb circled in her palm.

And then two stomachs lurched.

They burst out in laughter. He released her hand and both of them rolled on their backs. After a few minutes they managed to calm down.

'You know, Bobby, we really can ruin the moments.'

'You're right. But I hope that we are going to have more of these moments.'

'I think we can do something about that.'

'Good.'

He sighed.

'So, Detective Goren, you made dinner, I'll make breakfast.'

She stood up.

'In this case I'll eat the rest of the dinner.'

He was punched by a pillow.

'If you want to have nice time with me, you have to be nice with me.'

'Understood.'

'Great.'

Alex smiled and walked out of the room.

It was the beginning of a beautiful day.

* * *

**_ Okay... Thank you for the reviews, you make me really happy. And sorry for the grammatical failures but English is not my native language. If anybody wants to be my Beta that would be great :-D. In the next chapter: The Talk. I need more time for it. Be patient! _**


	6. Breakthroughs

**6. Break-throughs**

The air was surprisingly warm although it was November. Maybe somewhere somebody knew that Alex and Bobby needed the new beginning like the nature wakes up in spring after the cold and long winter.

After breakfast the two detectives decided to spend the day on the beach. They took a blanket with themand talked the whole day about everything books, movies, music and funny-moments. Everything except their feelings towards the other. They haven't felt the courage to open that door. The sun was shining; a light breeze caressed their faces. It was the time to enjoy the presence of the best friend without any worries.

They laughed all the time like never before. They looked like two people in love who were together for a while however their love was still very strong. Their articulation, their moves were so in synch.

But as the sun began to set, Alex and Bobby both knew, they had to talk that night.

The dinner was quiet. Neither of them wanted to talk. Both of them tried to collect their thoughts and find the words to how they feel. It was one of the hardest things they ever did. So many things were in danger: their professional relationship, maybe their job and most of all: their friendship. They felt that this was now more than a friendship and that maybe there **was** love in the air but they had so much pain in their lives before… It was hard to imagine that it would work.

They sat on the couch in their pajamas with a glass of wine in their hands and watched the fire.

Bobby took the first step.

'You know it was the best day in my life.' He sighed. 'Because I spent it with you.'

His voice was low almost like breath.

Alex felt her face blush.

'I enjoyed it too. I don'tthink we everlaughed so much before.'

'No. And I wish that we could make this more often…'

She looked at him.

'We could Bobby. Look at me.' He didn't. 'Please, Bobby, look at me.'

He leaned back and found her eyes.

'We could do this more often. And we don't have to come here. But we have to… clear what… what we feel. I know it's hard, God, it's so hard but you also know that we have changed. Our feelings have changed. It's no more the Goren-Eames-team. It's the Bobby-Alex…'

'Couple?'

She couldn't say anything.

'You… you're right Alex. Nothing like before. But I don't know if it's good or not. I mean… today was so good. And this trip so far was also great. And I couldn't say that I… don't want it to turn into something more… But what if I screw up?'

Her head snapped up.

'Why would you screw up?'

'I… I don't know. But you know how I am. I make mistakes, I'm a whack-job…'

'You're NOT!'

'Please, let me go on.'

'Ok.'

'Fine, I'm not crazy. But the best thing thatever happened to me is… you. I'm thinking all the time what would be better: to have you as a partner and have the best solve-rate in the squad or… tell you that I want more and that if you're not there I'm feeling alone and I want you to be with me. To be in love with me.'

His eyes were full of tears. Alex was watching him and felt the tears on her face. It was hard to her to find the words.

'Oh, Bobby… We… we could make it. We can do great our job and be together. It couldn't be so hard, could be? We are smart, we can work it out… And you know, I'm already in love with you…'

He began to smile and slowly lift his hand. He caressed her face. The tension of the unspoken feelings were gone and left the space for the love, happiness and passion.

He dried her tears with his thumb and kissed her. The kiss turned from tender into passionate in a few seconds. Their hands were everywhere. Everything was now allowed. Their clothes were flying and they were practically running in the bedroom.

Sighs, kisses, words of love, tiny giggles and cries of lust filled the air.

There were no flames in the fire-place for hours when they were lying in the bed and talked about everything except books, movies, music, funny-moments. They were talking about their love it was now everything for them.

They wanted to enjoy the moment and didn't want to think about what will happen after this weekend.

* * *

_** Thank you for being my Beta, chlark4!!! You are the best! **_


End file.
